Lost in Thoughts
by angel-nienna
Summary: the story is about a girl and a boy who will fall in love but they both have a lot of problems to deal with.


**Chapter 1: Back to School ****   
**   
Dash's POV:

"Are you ever planning to get out of bed?" great just my luck. I had the most awesome dream in my life and when I just was about to kiss the most prettiest girl ever my mother woke me up. I sighted and got out of bed. I picked up some clothes, which lay on the floor from the day before, and I got dressed. I walked down the stairs and looked in the mirror, which have hung there my whole life. I had blond hair, which was a bit longer than boys normally had, and it stood in almost every direction, but it looked really nice to be honest. My hair looked like I had dyed it, which I haven't. My skin was tanned and it made my blond hair come out even worse. I had blue eyes like most blondes had "still the same messy head as ever." I walked to the living room where my mother had already prepared my breakfast.   
"So you have decided to get out of bed, good." My mother was making bread for herself, which she could eat in the break at her work. "I'll be home late, there is a pizza in the fridge if you like. And if you want something else you should buy it yourself because I haven't found the time to get some food.. If you need something you can always call me.. By now!" she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. I heard the door and a few minutes I heard that she drove away in her new car. I looked at my breakfast and I saw that it existed out of two slices of bread with 2 slices of cheese on it.. "Not really a breakfast" I picked up the plate with the bread and walked to the trashcan where I threw my breakfast in. than I walked to cupboard where I grabbed an already opened bag of chips and I ate some. "Not really a breakfast either but at least it's better than my bread" I looked at my watch and noticed that it was already eight o'clock. I threw the bag of chips away and grabbed my back and got on my way to school.   
"Another boring day on school, I wonder of something neat will ever happen someday, but I bet people have banished that to happen because else the children would have to much fun" I said this out loud with a funny and sarcastic voice. After a little while of walking I arrived at my school "still the same boring prison as every year, thank god this is my last year!" I continued my walk in school and met some of my friends. I walked to the class where we had to assemble because it was a whole new year with new people.. 'Yay'   
I opened the door to my classroom and I saw a lot of other students sitting on their chairs. The teacher told me to sit down and wait for a few minutes until the missing children would arrive as well.   
I sat down at a chair next to the window. I looked around in the class to get a view of my new classmates. There were a lot of children from my old class and some of them I knew from my friends, and just as in almost every class there were some nerds in it too. Nothing special. Suddenly someone tapped me on my back and I looked around. "Guess you are stuck with me again!" I smiled, the one who had tapped my back was called Dean and he has been my best friend for many years now. We were in the same class for four years in a row. But I didn't really matter because he was just crazy, without him my life would probably have been really boring. "So any news that I should know?" "Not much, misses Woodfire is getting married and Sandy has moved to New Zealand" "so they finally moved to New Zealand" a few other students came in and the last one, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes closed the door. The girl caught my eye when she got in but she didn't even looked around but just sat down on a chair at the other side of the classroom and just stared at the blackboard.   
"Well the girls are okay.." and right on that moment the teacher started to speak. "Welcome, my name is Caroline and I'm your teacher for today. You are in a new class, and it will be your last year on this school.. If you pass your exams." The teacher talked for another half an hour about our new school year and how different it would be. I wasn't really paying attention and I said with a soft voice "boring!" The teacher looked at me "excuse me but if you want to talk please speak out loud so that everyone can hear you!" I looked up at the teacher, which seemed a bit pissed off. "I said that it was boring!" the teacher didn't really like that answer because she turned all red. "Well mister.. You seem to be the funny one in class but may I warn you that I don't like people who are holding other people up in class! And my story might not be interesting for you but perhaps some other people will think it's interesting" she pointed without thinking her hand to the nerds at the corner of the classroom.   
I decided to sit down and to be quiet because this was the first day of the new school year and I was already having trouble with the teachers.   
When the class was over I followed Dean to a table where we would have our lunch. "Well that went great!" "You really pissed her off, but hey.. She asked for it!" "I can't help it that her little story was so dead boring! And to be honest it wasn't meant for her to hear that!" Dean laughed and eventually I started to laugh as well. When I sat down and looked around I saw that girl from my class all alone at a table somewhere at the other side of the room. What was so special about her? She looked sad like something was bothering her, and she barely ate something.   
"He where are you thinking at?" I looked up and I saw Dean and Sam, another friend of mine looking at me. "Nothing.. I was just thinking!" Dean looked really serious now "You think too much man! before you know you end up like those two!" he pointed at some nerds who were playing with their laptops. And I started to laugh, "You are meen!" "Well of course I am.. I'm Meeny Deanie remember!" we all laughed about it because it has become a nickname for my friend when he made a first grader cry by just saying that she looked like a cow. The bell rang and we all went to our classes again to hear another boring story.   
The day went slow and I just couldn't help myself staring at that girl, there was something wrong with her! I could tell. I wonder what.."

Selphie's POV:

Even before sunrise I stood up and I got dressed. I looked in the mirror as I always did and I looked at myself. I had long brown hair and blue eyes. I never considered myself as pretty but that had a reason though everyone told me that I was pretty.   
I stuck up my hair and put my make up on; I always preferred that it was as dark as possible but that had its reasons as well. I walked to my window and opened it so that I could smell the fresh air. I looked up and I saw that the moon was shining bright.   
"How would it be, if it was all different? What if I was a boy?. Or an animal" I just started to talk to the moon like it would ever speak back to me. When I realised that I was talking to something what wouldn't talk back I decided to get to the kitchen and prepare my breakfast.   
I walked to the refrigerator and looked at the food what I could eat for breakfast. I decided to bake an egg and as my drink I choose a glass off milk. I sat at the kitchen table all by myself because no one was home. I lived with a older woman called Hannah she was my doctor and my best friend, after that horrible time with my father she decided to take me in but not as a daughter because I didn't wanted that. "Why not" she had said but it was just the fact that I was the only one left from my family. My mother died when I was really young and my father.. He did some horrible things to me and is locked in a clinic now to become.. 'Normal' Hannah now took care of me though she was working a lot in the hospital. She has become a really good doctor so they needed her at the hospital. But I didn't mind that she was away a lot. In fact I liked it. I just love the moments that I am alone and just thinking about your own life. I loved to be with myself.   
I finished my breakfast and I made myself ready for the new school day. Hannah insisted that I would go to school, because I never really had social contacts. She picked out a school that she thought that was good for me and she told them my situation so that they could prepare them on my arrival.   
It was true that I didn't had any social contacts, I liked to be alone and especially because of my father. They all asked me what was wrong and I just wanted to be alone so I decided to run away. Since than I haven't been to school for a long time and I just studied a bit from the books that Hannah bought for me to study at home. "You can't get some work without a study" she said. I didn't mind to read those books, I always thought it was easy and it wasn't that hard to learn it. I had to take a test if I was capable for the last class but I passed that test with flying colours.   
It was eight o'clock now and I had to leave for school, I took the bus because the school was to far to walk too. After fifteen minutes I arrived at the school. From the outside it looked like a prison and to be honest from the inside it looked the same. I wonder why they have built it like that? Wouldn't it help if it had some colours it as well? O well, what do I know, and why do I care! I don't care about the world anymore because someone made that possible. I always wanted to die; nobody would miss me in this stinky world. But when I tried it they found me on time and I had to be for a long time in the hospital. I hated hospitals, they saved lives. I had to promise Hannah that I wouldn't kill myself so I did. Too bad I did, I've learnt from my mother to keep promises and that is one of the few memories of my mother so I never wanted to break that memory. So no matter what cost, I would keep my promises.   
I walked to the classroom and I saw that everyone was waiting for the last one to get in. as soon as I sat down the teacher which name was Caroline started to speak about our last year on school. I didn't listen to her story because it was dead boring and to be honest I didn't care about school at all; I'm here because I had to. Nothing more. And why is that boy at the other side staring at me? Leave me alone would you!"   
I had to laugh when the boy suddenly said out loud that the teacher's story was boring. She totally freaked out! Too bad that was the most exiting part of this entire day. I sat alone at the lunch and guess what! The boy looked at me.. Again!. Why won't they leave me alone?. Perhaps I should talk to non-living things like I used to do. They never asked me what's wrong. They just listen to me.


End file.
